Midnight
by Teardrops.Of.Sorrow
Summary: The flock is living a good life. Then Max gets kidnapped helping someone who is just like her and the flock! The flock has to go save Max and her new friend before things get worse. MANY SUPRISES TO COME!  GREAT STORY! sucky summary  PLZ READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_**Kidnapped**_

_**Hello people! This takes place after book 4 and Max-16 Fang-16 Iggy-16 Nudge-14 Gazzy-14 Angel-10**_

_**Also Max's mom and sister and the dogs are on around the world trip that lasts a year**_

_**And Erasers still alive! Sadly but they take a huge part in this!**_

_**Umm let's see u already saw the so summary so I'm just going to stop talking**_

_**I don't own Maximum Ride!**_

Chap 1

Max POV

"I'm going to go to LIL SWEETZ! Be back soon? Bye!" I said. I had just gotten a sudden urge for some cake and not just any cake LIL SWEETZ cake! LIL SWEETZ is this little bakery a block or two away that made all foods like a mini heaven in your mouth! "OK!" I heard the flock yell as I shut the door. I couldn't believe it, it had been two years since any bad thing had happened to us! So we were still leaving in Arizona just in different house. I'm here! As soon as I open the LIL SWEETZ door a delicious aroma fills the air, I walk over to the cashier and ask for a 'Heavenly Delight Cake'. That is this cake that has chocolate and vanilla layers with and incredible icing and; man there weren't words to describe the cake! The cashier nodded got my cake and I paid the cashier and left. I started eating my cake while I walked home when all of a sudden I heard a muffled scream coming from the alley, and me being me rushed into the alley ready to kick some butt. There was girl with tears in her eyes being held against her will by a...ERASER! The girl noticed me immediately and mouthed the words 'help me!' I nodded. The eraser immediately recognized me and barked at five other Erasers to get me, the girl noticed I was outnumbered and tried to help me by trying to take down her Eraser. The girl looked into eyes of the Eraser directly and the next thing I knew was the Eraser holding his begging her to stop and let go of her, she immediately send an amazing kick to his head and he crumpled. The girl shouted at me "Look out!" I turned around and nearly avoided being shredded by an Eraser. The girl quickly took down too Erasers and I took down three; she rushed over to me and started crying. "What's your name?" I asked her, "My name is Alexis Love but I really don't like my name." she managed to say. I looked at her and then I saw that she was wearing all black and she reminded me of the night, "Can I call you Midnight?" I asked, she looked at me and nodded so I said "Well your new name is now officially Midnight!"At this the Midnight smiled. Then out of nowhere some trucks came into the alley and some big Erasers came out and hauled us into one of the trucks, we tried to fight but we were tired and these Erasers were really big! I thought of flock and nearly cried, I wonder what they were doing. "Are we going to the school?" Midnight suddenly asked me, I turned my head to look at her and asked "How did you know about the school?" "Well I've only been getting these powers recently and I found out by Fang's blog." she replied. Well now I could really study her, she had dark brown her with aqua streaks, chocolate brown eyes, olive skin, and her clothes were a bit bloody and shredded up. "So tell me your story because I know you know mine."I told her, she nodded. "Well I've always lived at orphanages and I had to wear glasses for the first twelve years of my life. I had a couple of friends but I wasn't popular at all. Then later I got contacts and I became a more popular but I realized these people were superficial. Everyone is weird just some people try to hide it others don't, I'm one of the ones that don't. I'm a tommy boy with kind, sarcastic, mysterious, random, I-can-hurt-you-really-bad-if-I-want-to personality. I was going to get some cake cause it's my sugary weakness when the Erasers popped out of nowhere I was freaked out at first cause A) I was outnumbered B) I had never fought Erasers before and C) I was focused on cake. Max are we ever gonna go back to freedom? And where will I go? I know the flock is coming for you but no one is coming for me. That is probably the longest thing you will ever hear from me." Midnight said. I felt bad because she was right; the flock was coming for me but what about Midnight. No I told myself you're rescuing her! She looked at me for a minute about to say something when she started hacking up blood. " Midnight!" I screamed and tried to see why that happened then I saw BIG bumps around her shoulders getting larger by the second. Then the bumps broke through the skin and Midnight let out a blood curling scream. I looked at her face and saw tears streaming down her cheeks then looked back at her shoulders and I saw...WINGS! They had a bit of blood on them but they were beautiful pitch black wings, Midnight moved her head and saw her wings and...nodded? "Midnight why did you nod?" "I'm a mutant too, I have predictions of the future, make people see their biggest fears, and I can get people to appear around me while they're dreaming so this isn't much of s surprise."I nodded slowly then said " Midnight I'm going to rescue you. You are going to come with me and the flock." Midnight gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen. Yep this girl was meant to be a member of the flock.

Fang POV

It had been a while since Max went to go get her cake and it worried me." Come on guys we got to go search for Max!" I said and everyone nodded. "Why couldn't we just have a normal life for a little bit longer?" Iggy yelled, "I don't know Iggy but I wished for that too." I replied.

HOURS LATER...

Where are you Max I thought to myself, I missed her sarcasm and her kick butt attitude and her laugh, man I REALLY missed her. We had been searching around for hours so we concluded Max got kidnapped by the School, I had promised Max that I would make sure I wouldn't let the school take her when she had nightmares about the school and I had already broken that promise. The Flock and I landed in trees and Iggy took first watch, yeah I know what you're thinking but this kid practically sees with his ears! When I first started dreaming I saw Max flying with me and I was so happy then all of a sudden that dream was replaced with Max sleeping inside a cage and another girl in the corner muttering my name. The girl looked up at me and said my name again then went over to Max" DON'T TOUCH HER!"I yelled and gave her my death glare the girl flinched. Then Max woke up and instinctively put herself in front of the girl and snarled at me until realizing it was me, "Fang how are you here?" she asked me, "Wait so this isn't a dream" I asked and Max replied with" No.". She then turned to the girl and asked "Is this one of your powers Midnight?" So this girl's name was Midnight, well I gave Midnight a glare so she would answer and she nodded. Then she looked at me and snarled "Look we're trapped at the school and I'm trying to tell you where we are so you can come help us so it would really nice of you not to glare at me and don't make me angry. K?" "And what if I do make you angry?"I replied. That's when Max butted in "Look Fang I would listen to her cause she can have predictions of the future, make people see their fears and can get people to appear around her while they're dreaming, which is how you're here!" I nodded, then the lights flickered on and a bunch of Erasers and white coats appeared. "She is using her powers!" one of the white coats yelled "Stop her!"Cage door opened and I saw Max and Midnight dragged out "We're in Las Vegas!" Midnight shouted before an Eraser pounced on her. "Midnight!" Max and I yelled. I felt a sudden urge to protect her then the dream started to flicker "what's going on?"I shouted "I don't know!" Max replied then tried to help Midnight. Erasers soon overwhelmed the both of them and the last thing I saw was them being dragged into a testing room before I woke up. "I looked around and it was daytime then noticed the whole Flock was staring at me with concerned eyes."Fang you were screaming and shouting" Max! Midnight!" then you woke up; I quickly told them my dream and told them where we needed to go. "I can't believe there is another just like us." Nudge said and everyone nodded. Don't worry Max and Midnight, we're coming.

_**Well this is the first chapter I hope you like it! Plz review and this is my first story!**_

_**Live Love Fly**_

_**FunnyAngel123**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi magical beings! I was a lil sad cuz of the little reviews but that was my first chapter this is better…**_

_**I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE but I DO OWN MIDNIGHT!**_

Midnight POV

_Pain_, I had gotten used to it by now. In my fourteen years of living pain was very common. Yeah I know I sound emo or goth but I'M NOT! Just because you like the color black doesn't mean you're emo or goth! But back to what I was saying, I had never experienced this much pain. The white coats poked me with needles and wanted to 'test my tolerance for pain'; translation lets beat her up while she's tied down and can't move! I hated this, I wonder what was happening to Max and where the flock was, did Max really mean I was going to become part of the Flock?

Then I felt something sharp enter the bottom of my neck, ok imagine fire down your throat and multiply that by… a million, that is what it felt like. I screamed then stopped, did I want to stop? NO! My mouth was still opened but no sound was coming out. Then a white coat came up to me and said" Yep that's right. You're a mute now. This way your powers don't get out of hand. Also you can't call for help from Max or your brother or any other member of the flock." My eyes widened when he said brother. The white coat saw this and laughed" That's right you don't know. Well Fang is your brother!" _How could I have not seen this _I thought to myself. Then some Erasers through me in to a cage, and everyone left. I cried silently and rubbed my wings trying to calm myself. I sang to myself in my thoughts_** (I know it sounds weird but this calms me and works)**_

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance _

_For the break that will make it ok_

_There's always some reason to feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day _

_I need some distraction, oh beautiful release _

_Memories seep from my veins _

_They may be empty and weightless, and maybe _

_I'll find some peace tonight _

_In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here _

_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear _

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie _

_You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here _

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn _

_There's vultures and thieves at your back _

_The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies _

_That you make up for all that you lack _

_It don't make no difference, escaping one last time _

_It's easier to believe _

_In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness _

_That brings me to my knees _

_In the arms of an Angel, far away from here _

_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear _

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie _

_In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

Where is my angel? I thought

Fang POV

They were at the school to rescue Max and Midnight but instead they all got tranquilized and are heading into the school. We (the flock and I) all got thrown into a large cage and I fell into something. I turned around and saw that that thing was Max, bruised tired but alive, she had fear in her eyes. That's when I noticed all the blood on her and in the cage," Max what happened are you okay?" I heard Angel ask. "They took her." I looked at Max strangely when I realized "Midnight." I said. She nodded then said "This isn't my blood, its….Midnight's." Wow, something really bad must have happened because there was a lot of blood. "Shhh. I hear something." Iggy said so we all shut up and listened. At first we had nothing then we heard little booms coming from the testing room then a big boom.

"Hey guys look at the door." Gazzy said and we looked. The door was barely hanging on so with one shove it would fall off, I went over and shoved it and I was right it fell right off. We all quickly rushed to the testing room and looked at the security password. "I got this." Nudge said, wow that probably was the shortest sentence I heard Nudge say, and cracked the password. Just as the door was about to open we heard another boom and part of the door flew off nearly cutting Max's head off in the process. Once the dust cleared I saw a very dark angel, she had swirling black balls of energy in her hands. Then she threw the energy balls at Iggy before any of us could react, Iggy fell back against the wall.

"Midnight why did you do that!"Max asked alarmed while the rest of the flock checked on Iggy, wait a minute how did I not see that. She just acted calmly, that got to me "Look Midnight you can't just shoot around balls of energy at people. I never should've believed you were innocent. You deserv-"I was cut off by Iggy "So that's Midnight? WAIT A MINUTE! I CAN FREAKING SEE!" I looked at Midnight and saw hurt flash in her eyes for a moment then she smirked at me. "Hey why can't she talk I mean she was talking in the dream, right?" Nudge asked. Then we heard Angel gasp and we looked at her, "What is it Angel?" Gazzy asked. Angel looked at Midnight then us and said horrified" The white coats hurt her they cause her that crescent shaped scar. They muted her. She's a mute now." We all looked at Midnight and saw a crescent-shaped scar on the bottom of her throat. They gave her a new power-ability to control energy but that came with pain. They muted her. They hurt my little sister.

_**Ok this chapter was kind of sad but that's because I had just finished watching" Concrete Angel" (such a beautiful sad song) music video and it was so emotional and sad. But IGGY GOT THE ABILITY TO SEE! His POV is coming up. By the way the song Midnight was singing to herself was "In the Arms of an Angel" by Sarah McLaughlin.**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Live Love Fly**_

_**Funnyangel123**_

_**P.S-WATCH CONCRETE ANGEL MUSIC VIDEO! Beautiful message and it also says to stop child abuse.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me-well hello people!**_

_**Midnight-Ello! Good day!*says in a British accent***_

_**Me-um ok Midnight u really freak me out in this chapter**_

_**Midnight-What why?*reads chapter* Ohhh…**_

_**Me-Yeah... **_

_**Midnight-Well it's not like they didn't have it coming**_

_**Me-OK well Midnight get on with the disclaimer**_

_**Midnight-She doesn't own Maximum Ride**_

_**Me-Well on with the story…**_

Iggy POV

I could see! The very angel gave me the ability to see! I looked at her-she had dark brown hair with aqua streaks that went a little below her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes that were mischievous, olive skin, she well…midnight black wings that were speckled red from blood. She was wearing a mini black leather jacket, navy blue tank top, black jeans, and black combat boots. She was so HOT! Wait a minute ignore that thought. Then I saw a little crescent shaped scar on the bottom of her neck, hmm I wonder what happened. **The white coats Iggy!** Angel thought to him.

Then Angel started explaining, me not really listening until I heard" They muted her." Wow being blind was bad but a mute…you couldn't even shout for help. I decided to break the ice and risk being pummeled by Fang, I said "I could still be in shock that I can see again but you're really HOT!" Fang turned to me and gave me a You-better-not-be-hitting-on-my-little-sister-or-I-will-pummel-you glare, I was so happy I didn't even flinch. The rest of the flock excluding Fang started laughing, I looked at Midnight and saw her smile even if it was just a fraction, **you looovvvee her **Angel thought to me. Grrr shut up before I plant bomb next to Celeste, I thought and she looked horrified and nodded, ha-ha. "Guys we should really get going and get out of here." Max said. We all nodded and I turned to look at Midnight her eyes were pure white, and she had a horrified expression, okay not good. "OMG! Midnight you're eyes are white! It's kind of freaky and pretty at the same time. It's different than Fang eyes color. Wait didn't you ha-"Nudge shut up when she saw how freaked Midnight was. Then she did something I didn't expect.

Midnight POV

When Iggy had said I looked hot, I couldn't help but smile. "Guys we should really get going and get out of here." Max said. I nodded then I felt pain and opened my eyes to realize it was another vision. My visions always came just before they happened.

_Iggy was smiling at me when an Eraser came out from the shadows and pointed a gun at Iggy. The Eraser fired and Iggy fell. NO NO NO NO! Iggy had blood coming out his chest like crazy. A bunch more of Erasers came out from the shadows and started to attack the rest of the flock. Fang was fighting with a big Eraser. Max and Angel were facing three Erasers. Nudge and Gazzy were back to back fighting two Erasers. __**You are worthless! How can you not save your new friends! You are nothing!**__ This voice was screaming at me. _

No I can save my friends even if I die trying I won't let them get hurt. I snapped out of my vision and got all the strength I could and leaped over the Iggy. I shouted, "IGGY!" and pushed him out of the way. My throat felt like it was on fire but times the pain by a billion and there you go. My crescent shaped scar started bleeding; I closed my eyes and formed energy balls. The energy balls went straight to the other Eraser and knocked them out but then the Eraser in front of me jumped over me and attacked Iggy. Iggy was beating up the Eraser until the Eraser threw a punch at his head and he fell unconscious. That's when my vision blurred red and energy balls grew in my hands. I fired them at him and he was out like a light, but I know this place was just going to bring more Erasers. I made a giant energy and closed my eyes, _goodbye horrible School_ I though, and then I opened them. There was a loud BOOM! And I looked around there was a giant invisible force field around us; everything else was ash and some parts of the building stood.

"Who was in there? "I heard Fang ask. "Just Erasers, white coats and us." Angel replied. The flock (even Iggy who had woken up) stared at me with disbelief; I didn't like being the center of attention. I quickly remembered I was bleeding when pain erupted through my whole body. I cried out and fell on the floor, and everyone surrounded me, AGAIN I was the center of attention. "We need to stop the bleeding fast." I heard Iggy say dead serious. "Midnight stay AWAKE!" Iggy shouted and I nodded. I noticed we were in the middle of a desert in Las Vegas. "I think I saw a cave around here when we came." Gazzy said and everyone followed Gazzy as he led us to the cave. I was in Iggy arms bridal style as he was flying with me.

Iggy laid me down of cave floor when I felt my scar bleeding again, a lot more than before. Now I was sleeping out of consciousness, I could hear voices around me; well I decided to sing a song to myself

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn _

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh _

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had, just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well _

_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into Your Kingdom _

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger, _

_I've never known the loving of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand _

_there's a boy here in town says that he'll love me forever _

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by _

_The sharp knife of a short life oh_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls _

_what I never did is done _

_A penny for my thoughts, _

_Oh no,_

_I'll sell em' for a dollar _

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner _

_and maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing _

_funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh (uh, oh)_

_The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears; keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh _

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

I wonder if the flock got freaked out by me and decided not to let me in the flock. Oww, oh yeah I'm bleeding on a cave floor dying. Hmm I hope I don't die young, that was my last thought before darkness engulfed me.

_**Me-Review!**_

_**Midnight-Yeah so you can find out if I die or not!**_

_**Me-Shush!**_

_**Me-Well Ciao!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me-Hi! Sorry for the depressing chapters but this the last one for now**_

_**Me-Well I don't own Maximum Ride **_

Iggy POV

She is dead. The girl who gave me my eye sight is dead. The girl who saved my life by speaking is dead. The girl I had fallen for even if I knew her for a short time is dead. I hold her in my arms and cry. Man I sound like Fang! I wouldn't do this but the moment I saw her I knew she was right for me_** (Midnight was made for Iggy sorta like Max and Dylan)**_. I know I'm not the best singer but I'm okay so I'm going to sing to her. She seemed like one who liked music…

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today_

_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_

_I just came to talk for a while_

_I got some things I need to say_

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of heaven looking back at me _

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday_

_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name_

_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_

_But all I got are these roses to give_

_And they can't help me make amends_

_Here we are, now you're in my arms_

_I never wanted anything so bad_

_Here we are, for a brand new start_

_Living the life that we could've had_

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

_Just another moment in your eyes_

_I'll see you in another life_

_In heaven where we never say goodbye_

_Here we are, now you're in my arms_

_Here we are for a brand new start_

_Got to live with the choices I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

_Got to live with the choices I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name _

Her eyes are closed and she actually looks peaceful. Fang looks like a ghost and Max is devastated because she knew her the most. Nudge looks shocked that saying one word caused her to die. Gazzy is sad because he didn't get to know her well. Angel is trying to comfort me while she is crying also. I feel anger boil up inside me because Midnight did nothing, the stupid school muted her and she spoke for me. She died by chocking on her own blood. If it weren't for the blood you would think she was sleeping.

The School went too far! Sure we only knew her for a short time but she already helped us a lot. The School had always tortured us but not cause something so one of would die. They killed Fang's little sister, Max's new friend, and my love. "We better go." Max croaked out. The flock slowly nods and they start heading toward the entrance of the cave. I don't want to leave her but she is…dead. I kissed her cold lifeless lips softly and left

COUPLE HOURS LATER AND , ELLA, AND THE DOGS ARE BACK

We were back at the house and Dr. Martinez, Ella, and Total kept asking us what had happened. Gazzy had already told them and Ella was trying to comfort. I used to really like Ella but after I met Midnight I knew I loved her, plus now that she was gone I felt like I loved her more. "Iggy I'm so sorry. I know she saved your life and you feel like you should've done more, but you couldn't." Ella said. I knew she was trying to help me but I couldn't take it. "No! You're right, it was the STUPID SCHOOL!" I yelled. Ella looked scared from my sudden outburst, so I quickly said "Ella I'm sorry it's just I'm really stressed." Ella nodded. We were in the living room while the rest of the flock was upstairs. "We should get some sleep." Ella said. I nodded but doubted I would get any sleep. I miss her so much.

_**(Someone's) **_POV

Oww, ow, ow, OW! I thought I was dead? Why am I in so much pain then? Wait were am I? How did I die? Who am I? I open my eyes and see a man in a white coat and a boy knocked and we're in a car. "You'll get your wings later and the same for the boy." The man said. "Your name is Nicole Sky and you are fifteen. The boy is your brother and his name is Dylan Sky and he is your age but a little bit older. Born and raised in orphanages in New York. Bye." The man continued. Ok this is weird I thought. Then the man pushed the boy and me out of the car and left. "Are you okay?" the boy who apparently isn't unconscious asked. I nodded and he said "I suppose your Nicole and your my sister?" and I smiled; "Yep, I guess I can't really remember, and I take your my slightly older brother?" I replied. Dylan smirked and replied" Yep! I can't really remember either. Well do you wanna crash here sis?" he was pointing to abandon warehouse. "I guess." "Good because you really don't have a choice because I'm older." He replied jokingly. We went inside and the place wasn't so bad, "So let's just huddle in that corner and sleep." I said. "What?" he asked." Yep because we really don't have a choice and I'm tired." I said. He nodded and we huddled together in a corner, I put my head on his shoulder and he said "Night lil sis." I replied" Night big bro." He smirked. I wonder what that man said about wings. Oh well he is probably joking or something, that's my last thought before I fell asleep.

_**Well there you go! I put Dylan in but don't worry he doesn't fall in love with Max. Sorry for makin my characters a little OOC. I'll try to stop!**_

_**Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi people! Sorry for late chapter! Been crazy busy with holiday stuff!**_

_**Well I don't own Maximum Ride!**_

Max POV

It's been a two months since…Midnight died. We are going to school now, and this time a public school not like last time. Everyone is pretty much back to their strange selves but anytime anything is mentioned about Midnight or the word midnight is even mentioned we all stiffen and get sad. Well enough sadness it's time to go back to reality which is walking to school. Iggy, Fang, and I are sophomores and Nudge, Gazzy, and Ella are freshman; Angel is so lucky because she is the only who gets home schooling (she did Bambi eyes on mom). "Bye guys." I call to Nudge, Gazzy and Ella as Fang, Iggy, me go to our lockers which just happened to be right next to each other. We all have the same classes which are Math with Mrs. Terry, Language Arts with Ms. Donna, Science with Mr. Grew, LUNCH!, Art with Mrs. Ally, and Music with Ms. Jessie_**(I really don't know if those are for sophomores, oh well)**_. I like music with Ms. Jessie because if we ever have a problem or just need to breathe she'll let us come to her room and cover for us, plus she is super cool!

"Come on guys!" I yell at them so they would hurry up. Then I bump into something, well more like someone, I look down and see a girl about fifteen with brown hair with natural caramel highlights, dark brown eyes, olive skin; wearing a black mini leather jacket, black tank top, black jeans and black combat boots. Man this girl loves black. I see a boy helping her up, he has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin wearing some black converse, navy blue jeans, white t-shirt. "Sorry! I didn't see you there." I say. The girl replies "its okay, we're new. I'm Nicole Sky and this is my brother Dylan Sky." "Ahem! I'm your slightly older brother!" Dylan said. Hmm they didn't look like siblings.

"Hi my name is Max and the boys "I jerked my thumb back at them." Are Fang and Iggy." Nicole nodded. "Can I see your schedules? " I ask and they hand them over. They have the same classes as us so I say" We can show you around since you have the same classes as us." "Cool." Dylan replied. "Yeah. Hey Nicole did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Iggy asked flirting with her (Ella had a big crush on him and he used too until Midnight and he has been flirting with a lot of girls now, but Ella likes Gazzy now). Nicole glared at him and Iggy started clutching his head shaking his head, Dylan went up to Iggy and punched him in the gut. Nicole stopped glaring at him and Iggy let go of his head and started rubbing his stomach. "Hey!" Fang said. "What he was flirting with my lil sis and I want to protect her." Dylan said as a matter-of-factly, I saw Fang wince when he remembered Midnight. "Iggy don't ever try a pick up line on me or I will make you see your worst fears which is me when I'm and snap your arm like a twig, K?" she said. I like this girl, she isn't a girly girl that falls for every guy she sees, and in fact she is the exact opposite. I smiled and said" I have a feeling we will be very good friends now come on!" we link arms and start skipping down the hallways laughing crazily leaving the boys confused.

_**Sorry people for short chappie I'm really busy I will try to update tomorrow or the day after! I WILL BE STARTING A NEW FANFIC FOR MAXIMUM RIDE! This working out the quirks for the chappie it will also be a songfic I need band names plz say a band name in ur review! Try for it not to be a real band like for example my friend came up with "Phoneix Tears" if you cant think of a fake one then just giv me a band name kk thanx!**_

_**Review!(They make mua update mucho faster!)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ello! Sorry for the wait! I was REALLY BUSY… so plz don't come after me with pitchforks, torches, and pickles! Hehe! I had some help on this chapter from infoseek so please read infoseek's story called The Flock Auditions. The song I played when Midnight was dying was "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry and the one Iggy sang was "Lucy" by Skillet (LOV TAT BAND!). **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride I wish though**_

_**Claimer-Nicole Sky and plot**_

_**Well on with the story….**_

Dylan POV

"Come on Nicole!" I shouted as we were leaving our lovely abandoned were house (please note the sarcasm). _I'm coming! Can't a mute, sarcastic, mind reading, 2% bird mutant take her time? Sheesh. _Nicole thought to me. She was right about all those things. I had white speckled with light brown wings. Nicole had pure black wings that had some white feathers at the bottom. She could speak by this necklace thing but she hated it and only wore it for school. We take off into the air letting our wings glide in the wind. The one good thing the School did for us was give us wings. _Hey Dylan I see the school we should probably land now._ Nicole thinks to me. I nod, and we land in the woods that are behind the school.

We see our only friends; Max, Fang, Iggy (player), Nudge (she is so beautiful_ Awww my big bro has a crush, shut_ it!), Gazzy, and Ella. "Hey guys." I say. I get various hi's, nods, and heys. "Hi! I love your jacket Nicole! It's like sooo pretty! It looks a little too goth for me though. Do you know if it comes in pink? Cause that would be, like, so cool! I really like pink! OOOOO! I know I could give you a makeover! You would be looking so pretty in pink! Hey isn't th-hsathjkf" Gazzy puts his hand over her mouth. I sort of like her motor mouth because she has a nice voice. _Awww you ARE in love! When should I plan the wedding, wait I hate all that stuff never mind. _Shut up, hey aren't you excited for Nudge's pink makeover? My sister looks at me in horror. I chuckled to myself, "We should probably head to gym." Max says.

-_-_-_-_-_-_TIME SKIP TO GYM!_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Okay Max, Fang and Iggy; you guys stay here and make sure the Sky's complete their laps. I'll be back in an hour." Coach Kristine says. We have to swim 20 laps, which would be very easy. The only problem is that our wings could show and that would suck. I look at Nicole and see her staring at the water with curiosity, longing, and anxiousness. We both have swan DNA, I have white swan and she has rare black swan DNA. We like the water. _What do we do? _I don't know! The coach leaves and Max, Fang and Iggy look at us with a sly glint in their eyes. Then Iggy runs up to us and pushes us in the water, clothes and everything. Nicole's necklace falls to the bottom but we don't bother to get it. We get out of the pool and glare at them. They just look at us with their mouths wide open, "What are you staring at?" I snarl. Then I realize that are wings are showing _No dip Sherlock!_ Shut it, and lets go up and away! Nicole nods and we jump into the air burst through the glass and fly. I look at the school with my raptor vision and see the gang looking up at us. "We got to go back to the house to pick up a few things!" I tell my sister. She nods and we fly the rest of the way their in silence.

Fang POV

We just saw Nicole and Dylan fly away with their freaking wings! Right now are on our way to Dr. M's house to pick up Angel. One thing keeps going through my mind though…NICOLE LOOKS JUST LIKE MIDNIGHT AND IM PRETTY SURE SHE IS! It is really hard to keep my no emotion mask on. "Come on Angel! Nicole and Dylan have wings and we have to go find them!" Gazzy says. Angel nods and we all take off into the air. "Um, guys do you know where they went?" Angel asks, well I guess that would be the flaw in this plan. Max starts mumbling to herself, she must be talking to the Voice, and then says "I know where they are. They are at the abandoned were house that is in the woods behind the school." We all nodded and flew there.

TIME SKIP TO THE ABANDONNED HOUSE

We entered the house and saw them. They were putting some stuff in their backpacks while Dylan was muttering" We finally get to leave this place." And Nicole/ Midnight just shaking her head. Nicole/Midnight looked up and saw us then looked at Dylan; immediately they were both in fighting position. "What are you doing?" Dylan asked, "We want to know something." Max said. He nodded and then said "Ask away." "Are you guys from the School?" Max asks. They both nod. "What type of mutants are you?" Iggy asks. "We are Avian Americans." "What are your powers?" Angel asks. "I have the ability to see REALLY far, heal really fast, breathe underwater, swim REALLY fast, and of course fly. Nicole has the ability to make people see their worst fears, see the future, create energy balls, swim REALLY fast, breathe underwater, mind read and send thoughts, and of course fly." Really I couldn't help but think. _Yes really! How else do you think I can communicate! Other than that terrible necklace! I'm a mute for thinking out loud! _"I have a question." Everybody looked at me since I'm usually the one who lets the others do the interrogating. _Well go ahead obviously you guys are mutants like us so I don't think they're more questions though. _"Are you Midnight?" I ask her.

_Who? _"I was thinking the same thing." Says Max and Iggy. "Who?" Dylan asks. "She was this mutant we knew for short time. Fang's little sister, Max's new bff, and my lo-um…er, never mind." Iggy says. Was he going to say love? "Anyway she died but you look just like her. She was a mute." Iggy continues. Dylan and Nicole/Midnight look at each other then shook their heads. "Her real name was Alexis Love but she loved the name Midnight." Max says. Nicole/Midnight's eyes widened, she gasped, her face turned ghostly pale. She fell and crumpled, Dylan rushed to her. He started shaking her softly but she was limp in his arms, now the Flock and I were surrounding her. She whimpered then slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes were full of hurt, curiosity, confusion, anger, and sadness. She looked as if she was to say something when a large boom came from upstairs and then I blacked out.

_**Yay! So that was the newest chapter! I'm aiming to reach twenty reviews! Remember! **_

_**Reviews + more reviews= NEW CHAPTER & HAPPY MI!**_

_**So plz review!**_

_**Funnyangel123 out!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**PLZ READ THIS!**_

_**Hi people! Im sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that this is not a chapter don't hate! This little authors note is asking for OCs. Yep I need some OCs. I need these OCs for the next chapter so PLZ giv me some OCs. OCs+reviews=NEW CHAPTER! I only have one requirement, they must have wings. They can hav other DNA too but they must hav wings! I need to know…**_

_**Name- **_

_**Age-**_

_**Description-**_

_**Personality-**_

_**Abilities(Powers)-**_

_**Likes-**_

_**Dislikes-**_

_**Fears and weaknesses-**_

_**Other-**_

_**I will try to use all of ur OCs! Thanx for reading this and sorry for the cliffy but if you review I will PM u a sneak peak of the next chapter! Review!**_

_**Live Love Fly**_

_**Funnyangel123 3 **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi people its mua! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorrrrrryyyy that I didn't update sooner. It's just I've been super busy and I'm also working on a PJO fanfic called the Silent Guardians. Thanx for all of the OCs! I'm using them all! **_

_**Disclaimer-I don't own Maximum Ride**_

_**On with the story!**_

_**Angel POV (didn't see that one did ya?)**_

Ugh, stupid light. Wait a minute, I'm at the School? This is just great. I look around and see the rest of the flock in cages, even Nicole and Dylan. Wait is she Nicole or Midnight? "Hey Angel are you okay? You're the last one to wake up." Gazzy says. "Yeah I'm okay just tired." I respond.

Then I realize two people are arguing, Nicole/Midnight and Dylan, it's sort of funny cause Dylan is yelling and Nicole/Midnight is just glaring; no doubt yelling at him with her mind. "SHUT UP!" Max yells at them but they just blink once and keep arguing. "Hey Angel can you translate what they're saying since we can't hear part of the argument?" Max asks me.

"Sure." I respond. I concentrate a little and listen to their conversation, err argument.

_Italics-Midnight/Nicole_

Underline-Dylan

_How could you have left them! I told you Ace and I were going to go see the problem and you to watch over them! I'm the leader!__** (Angel translates after each line)**_

Well sorry! I heard you scream and I went to go help! 

_I know that! But next time make sure you take care of the others first._

(Sigh) I know I should've. I'm sorry, it's just your my little sister and I don't want anything bad to happen to you.

_Its okay, but I can things for myself remember. Well now where do you they are?_

Probably somewhere in the Academy.

_Yeah probably, I hope they're okay_

Yeah same

_Oh and Angel you know it's rude to eavesdrop!_

" Sorry but we couldn't hear you." I say. "Who are the others? Whose Ace? Is he cute? Isn't that like the card game? Where's the Academy? What is t-jhdska" Nudge rambles, before Iggy puts a hand over her mouth. "Can you explain what your talking about?" Max asks.

Dylan speaks up,"Sure. The Academy is like the School just crueler and more messed up. As for the others, well my sister will explain.". "Wait, are you Midnight or Nicole? Who are you? Are my little sister or his?" Fang asks, frustrated. That is a lot for Fang to say, I stare at him jaw dropped.

_**Fang POV**_

Everyone stares at me wide-eyed and jaw opened, probably because I just talked a lot and I usually hide my emotions. Well I'm really want to know, and it's all so confusing.

_Fang, I'm sorry if this frustrates you. It's just there's a lot to explain._ "Of course there is! So start explaining!" I shout at her. Everyone shuts up seeing that we're having a conversation, Dylan glares at me. A flash of hurt crosses her eyes for second but it's gone, it was the same kind of hurt when I yelled at her before.

_I am both Fang. My full name is Midnight Alexis-Love Nicole Sky. I'm your half- sister and I'm also Dylan's half -brother._

"That barely explains anything!"

_You're right so I'll give you the full story. Angel could you translate for the others also?_

Angel nods and say" Well go ahead!"

_Okay your mom and Dylan's dad had me so you guys aren't related. They didn't want me at all, your parents wanted you Fang and the same for Dylan and his parents. They gave me away to the School, then when I was two I went to the Academy. _

_I can also control wind and water. _

_I met Dylan there and the others. The others are family, we're like you guys except we're called the Survivors. The Survivors are made up of…_

_Ariana Smyth_

_She is 16. She sort of looks like Tinkerbell with her hair down except dark blue hair and white wings with brown tips, oh and she cant fly that well. She is very bubbly, funny, can rarely take anything seriously, friendly. She cant remember anything past the age of 14. She likes music, has a unique sense of fashion. She doesn't like cats and Katy Perry. She is scared of cats and heights._

_Then there's Ace he's 16 too._

_He has black hair, hazel eyes, olive skin, really tall, white speckled blood red wings, muscled. He's overprotective, sarcastic,_ _once he gets to know you he is kind and caring, but if he doesn't know you he is harsh and rude. He can be very unpredictable. He can clone himself, make you see your worst fears and has super speed. He likes hawks, soccer, and flying. He hates needles, School. Academy, Itex and betrayal. He fears needles, snakes, and closed spaces. He loves rock music and he is smart._

_Also River whose 15._

_She has dark red/brown hair, bright blue eyes, tall, thin, can look weak and frail from a far, that is until you look at her closely. She has more upper-body strengh then anything, a small nose, full rose color lips, and light pink cheeks, looks like she is always blushing a little bit, when she really isn't. Her wings are deep red, with streaks of light brown and black. She can be shy and quiet at first but then she warms up to you can is sarcastic, funny, sweet, and loves to build things. She can heal any injury, controls fire and water, can detect any lies by looking into their eyes. She likes Purple, blue, green, red, black, cats, Ravens, Hawks, writing, reading, LOVES to build things, being active, sports, ice cream and cake. She doesn't like Pink, white, yellow, orange, Doctors, dogs, Blue Jays, Robins, staying in one place for a long time, small spaces, doing nothing, asparagus and carrots. She fears Lighning, storms, wind, Doctors, The School, Itex, Academy. _

_And Samantha Lyn AKA Sami and she is 13._

_She is medium height with chocolate brown eyes and hair down her back usually in a ponytail. Pale skin but not white. She is a total nerd and kinda shy around new people but can be caring and protective. She has a perfect memory and telekineisis and knows a lot of facts. She likes books and night flies alone; dislikes annoying people and backstabbers. She is scared public humiliation and likes to be alone._

Everyone stared at Dylan and Midnight in shock, I did too. Then 4 other kids were thrown into cages. "I told you! Ugh I wish man I wish Midnight and Dylan were here!" A boy said from the group said. "Hey guys were right here!" Dylan says. The kids which I assume are the Survivors look over at us and start shouting.

_SHUT UP!_ Midnight thinks. _Flock meet Survivors, Survivors meet Flock._

_**That was the new chapter so yay! Look out for The Silent Guardians! **_

_**Peace!**_


	9. Please Read!

_**Should I leave this story? If you don't want me too then tell me by review or pm. Even one vote could change my mind to continue The story.**_


End file.
